Many different electronic displays exist today for a plurality of devices, including a variety of desktop and laptop computer displays, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, MP3 players, and portable gaming systems. Various applications exist for using such displays in different types of lighting (e.g., low to high light levels) at different angles of viewing (e.g., straight ahead, from above, or to the side), or different orientations of the display (e.g., vertical or horizontal). The technical features of the various displays widely vary (e.g., dots or pixels per inch (DPI), the number of horizontal and/or vertical lines may be greater for a laptop display than for a cellular telephone display).
Various filters, processes and/or algorithms (e.g., character dilation, smoothing filters, sharpening filters, etc.) can be used to render text on the aforementioned display screens. These filters, algorithms and/or processes for rendering text on a display screen are typically implemented according to a static configuration. For example, one static filter might be used to render text on a display screen of a device primarily used outdoors in an environment with lots of light; another filter might be used to render text on a display screen of a device primarily used indoors. In other words, external conditions (e.g., light levels, device orientation, etc.) may factor into the choice and/or design of various filters. However, current text rendering systems/programs are static—text is always rendered according to the same configuration. While some systems may allow a user to manually select between two static configurations, there are situations in which it would be preferable to have dynamic and/or adaptive filtering.